CESCO Bioengineering Co., Ltd. manufactures and sells its BelloCell® and BelloStage® Cell Culture System, comprising a device and method for cell cultivation. The device consists of a hollow cylinder in which a porous, fibrous matrix is located between an upper and a lower basket, the matrix serving as a bedding for the cells. An upper chamber is situated above, and a lower chamber below the bedding matrix. The lower chamber essentially consists of a compressible bellows-type bag, by means of which liquid cell growth medium can be recirculated to the upper chamber. One drawback of this device is that during the expansion of the bellows-type bag, a vacuum is generated, which causes a cell-shearing action, which of course is detrimental to the cultivation of cells. Another drawback is that relatively complex mechanical apparatus is needed to control the expansion and contraction of the bellows-type bag. A third drawback of this device is that it requires operation only under clean-room conditions, adding substantial expense.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,971 discloses a method and apparatus for cultivating cells in a reactor that includes a basket-type packed bed and an internal liquid cell growth medium recirculation device consisting of a stirrer. The principal drawback of this reactor is that the stirrer requires mechanical maintenance and must be supplied with electrical power for the reactor to operate properly.
There is therefore needed in the art a cell cultivation reactor that avoids any cell-shearing action and dispenses with the need for a mechanical drive and that can be operated under non-clean-room conditions.
These needs are met by the present invention, which is summarized and described in detail below.